Techno/Quotes
These are Techno's Quotes. Abilities Teleportation Drive * "That was close!" * "I'm Glad I did That!" * "That was Too Close for comfort!" * "Just like a Ghost!" (with Phantom Skin) Bullet Deflector * "Placing Bullet Deflector, Cover behind it!" * "Let's see them Shoot through this!" Weapon Mode: Shotgun * "Shotgun Mode, Engage!" * "Prepare to get blasted!" * "Careful, You'll get Pulverized!" Weapon Mode: Dual SMG's * "Switching to Dual SMG's!" * "I'll take it up close!" Ultimate Quotes * "Vital Leach Ready!" * "Vital Leach is charging!" * "Nice Vitals! Let me Steal it!" Chatter Hero Selected * "I have no choice but to fight don't I?" During Set-Up * "I am prepared, how about you guys!?" * "Geez, does it take this long!?" * "I feel like teleporting outside, I really don't like to wait too long! Wait, I can't do that!" Respawn * "Ready to get back into the action!" * "Never doing that again!" * "Tsk, That wasn't pleasant!" * "My body was not ready!" Pick Up Health Pack * "Much Needed!" * "I'm well once again!" * "Feeling Good!" On Fire * "Damn, It burns!" * "I'M ON FIRE! Damage Boosted * "Time to deal some massive damage!" * "You're Screwed!" * "How do ya like me now!" Nano Boosted * "Hell Yeah!" * "I feel Incredible!" * "Careful, I'll bite!" Discord Orb Received * "Damn you!" Voted Epic (5 Votes) * "It's nothing really..." * "Thanks for your support guys!" Voted Legendary (10 Votes) * "Well, How about that!" * "You Guys!~" Enemy Resurrected * "Oh, that's just a cheap tactic!" * "I have to deal with this again?! Damn it!" * "Whelp, Time to Rek that face again!~" * "Nope! Nononononope!" Character Interactions * "That is some Mech you got D.va! I would love to fix it for ya in case it's damaged!" to D'va * "Just because we are allied now doesn't mean we are true allies!" to Reaper or Widowmaker * "I won't let it down Genji, Just have my back and we will be fine!" Replying to Genji telling him to "not let his guard down." * "Mercy. That's why I am helping overwatch, even though I am not officially an ally! I chose to help the people in need!" Replying to Mercy Call Outs Hero Change * "You Called!?" * "Techno, Ready to rek face!" Sniper Sighted * "I've spotted enemy sniper, watch your six!" * "Sniper! Get to Cover!" * "Enemy Sniper! Careful Guys!" * "I got a sniper Pinning me here! Needing Assistance! Enemy Sighted * "You're about to be schooled!" * "No Pain, No Gain! Come on!" * "No Turning back now! Draw your weapon!" Turret Sighted * "Turret In sight, Take it down!" * "I'm gonna tear that turret to shreds with my bullets!" Enemy Teleporter Sighted * "I see an enemy Teleporter! Destroy it!" * "Time to scrap this teleporter!" Ally Damaged * "Careful!" * "Don't get Wreckless!" * "Don't let them win, stay focused!" Take 50% Damage * *Grunt and breathes slowly* Running Out of Time (Defense) * "We got this! Push them back!" * "Don't Give Up now, We are close to victory!" Running Out of Time (Offense) * "We need that point! Push harder!" * "We can't fail here! Overwhelm them quickly!" Mission Based Capturing Objective * "I'm on the Objective!" * "I've taken the objective, Hold your Ground!" * "Get the payload moving, It's not going to move by itself!" * "The payload has stopped, We need to keep it moving! * "Hussle! Hussle! Get the payload moving!" Category:Quotes Category:Characters Category:Offense Category:Defense Category:Non-Overwatch Category:Heroes